1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a driving assistant system of a vehicle and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a driving assistant system of a vehicle that determines whether a current vehicle is located at a junction lane using a camera, a radar sensor, or the like which exists in the vehicle, and assists a driver in safely traveling at a joining point and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a driver may travel by recognizing and determining information on the rear side of a vehicle for the purpose of safe driving in driving the vehicle. For this, a room mirror through which the driver can observe the front and rear sides of the vehicle during traveling while observing the front side of the vehicle is installed inside the vehicle, and side mirrors through which the driver can observe both rear lateral sides are installed at both sides of an outside of the vehicle.
However, on the road, there may be a blind spot in which visible detection by the driver is difficult even using the side mirrors during traveling of the vehicle. For example, there arises a case in which the driver cannot see other vehicles on a road joined with a traveling road of the vehicle at the rear and lateral sides of the vehicle.
In this manner, when a vehicle or an object is present in a blind spot during a lane change while traveling or in parking or stopping, this is highly likely to lead to an accident, so that a rear and side alarm system is used in order to overcome limits of the driver's sight and the side mirrors.
That is, the rear and side alarm system which is used today may detect an obstacle present in the blind spot of the vehicle through a radar sensor and warn a user so as to assist the user in safe driving.
In addition, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system is a system that enables the speed of a vehicle to be maintained in accordance with outside road conditions even without a driver stepping on a brake or accelerator pedal when a driver sets the speed of the vehicle at a constant speed, and thereby provides convenience to the driver. In recent years, a smart cruise control (SCC) system in which a radar is provided in a vehicle and decelerating or accelerating is possible while maintaining a certain distance from a preceding vehicle when a vehicle in front is used as the preceding vehicle has been developed.
Meanwhile, such an ACC system of the vehicle may control an acceleration control unit, an engine control unit, and a brake control unit of a controlled vehicle using information such as a distance and relative speed between the controlled vehicle and a vehicle in front or an angle with an advancing direction of the controlled vehicle, a predetermined longitudinal speed of the controlled vehicle, and a predetermined acceleration limit value, through a front radar sensor of the vehicle.
In addition, a lane keep assistant system (LKAS) is a system that assists in keeping the lane through the operation of a steering wheel when a driver's unintended lane departure occurs or is expected due to drowsy driving or the like, and when a vehicle of a driver is deviated from its lane in a state in which the driver does not operate a lane change signal, the LKAS generates a warning sound at an early stage and then adds an appropriate steering torque, and thereby may help the driver to keep the lane.
That is, the LKAS is a system that may detect deviation of a vehicle when the vehicle is deviated from its lane and help lateral control of the driver so that the vehicle may follow a target lane at the corresponding speed.
Furthermore, using the ACC system and the LKAS, it is possible to perform a lane change by simultaneously operating longitudinal control and lateral control for following a vehicle in front on a highway.
However, when a junction lane is present at a front side of a vehicle from an image recognized through a camera mounted for lane recognition, an assistant system of a driver is released due to a failure of lane recognition and the behavior of the vehicle may become very dangerous.